


i like one (1) person

by theboywhocried (foryaoi)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 90 percent chat au, M/M, Multi, i apologise in advance, im not sure why i am here, im tired of chan being alone in fics, jeonghans gay ass is showing, plot ??? what plot??, this might be shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryaoi/pseuds/theboywhocried
Summary: jeonghan has a crush and he needs help from his c̶r̶a̶c̶k̶h̶e̶a̶d̶ friends





	1. EMERGENCY!!1!1!!1!

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got ao3's invitation so here i am

**from heaven created the group.**

**from heaven** named the group chat  **EMERGENCY!!1!1!!1!**

 **from heaven** added  **s.copus and 10 others.**

 **hoshi moshi:** isnt it supposed to be 911?

 **hoshi moshi:** not !!1!1

 **smol bean:** is that supposed to be joke

 **smol bean:** bc its not funny

 **sunshine:** nobody roasts soonsoon!!

 **smol bean:** soonsoon

 **s.copus:** come on ji, its cute

 **selfie god from china:** ᵘʷᵘ

 **selfie god from china:**  ᶦ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵘʷᵘᵉᵈ ᵒᵘᵗ ˡᵒᵘᵈ

 **kermit8:** he literally just did

 **selfie god from china:** ˢᵒᶠᵗ ʰᵒᵘʳˢ [ᵒᵖᵉⁿ]

 **garden fairy:** wtf junhui

 **garden fairy:** is that necessary

 **selfie god from china:** ʸᵉˢ

 **nugu aegi:** jun hyung got a lot of time for that

 **selfie god from china:** ^ᵘ^

 **jeju on the beat:** what is this place

 **germgyu:** JEJU ON THE BEAT HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 **from heaven:** okay listen

 **jeju on the beat:** haNSOL WHAT THE HELL

 **from heaven:** hey

 **jeju on the beat** changed his name to  **divaboo**

 **divaboo:** thats better

 **from heaven:** hEY

 **s.copus:** r u sure thats suppose to be ur name

 **from heaven:** obv

 **from heaven:** buT HEY

 **flower allergy vernonie:** wHy DiD u cHanGe Ur nAmE ??

 **garden fairy:** so u too

 **from heaven:** HEY!!!1!!1!!!!

 **divaboo:** why am i here

 **divaboo:** why is everyone here

 **nugu aegi:** because its a group chat

 **divaboo:** talk to the hand, lee chan

 **from heaven:** CAN YALL LIKE LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE

 **from heaven:** i have a crush

 **selfie god from china:**  ᶦˢ ᶦᵗ ᵃ ᵍᵘʸ

 **from heaven:** yes

 **smol bean:** what kind of question is that

 **from heaven:** can yall stop interrupting me for once

 **sunshine:** pls do not interrupt hannie hyung

 **from heaven:** tnx dokyeommie

 **from heaven:** anYWAY BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING

 **from heaven:** i have this crush,, frm church

 **hoshi moshi:** fROM WHERE??!!?!!??

 **from heaven:** from church

 **kermit8:** u go 2 church?

 **from heaven:** bitch cant yall see im from heaven

 **kermit8:** from heaven, not from church

 **kermit8:** u fell bc u dont belong there

 **germgyu:** burn™

 **from heaven:** fck u minghao

 **kermit8:** church boys doesnt curse

 **from heaven:** oh u have no idea ;)))


	2. ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ ᵒⁿˡʸ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two words: this sucks  
> two words: im sorry

**EMERGENCY!!1!1!!1! (12)**

**5:24 AM**

**from heaven:** good morning earthlings!

**9:49 AM**

**garden fairy:** eaRTHLINGS WAHT

 **garden fairy:** thats so last year

 **s.copus:** grandpa

 **from heaven:** coming from u cheolie

 **germgyu:** dont fite! dont fite!

 **smol bean:** sTOP CHATTING

 **smol bean:** yall ruin my sleep

 **kermit8:** u can leave

 **smol bean:** dont tell me what 2 do

 **smol bean:** but thats actually a good idea

 

**smol bean left the group.**

 

**from heaven adds smol bean.**

 

 **from heaven:** NOBODY LEAVES!!!

 **from heaven:** nobody leaves until i get him

 **s.copus:** i love the spirit

 **kermit8:** u mean the desperation

 **from heaven:** except minghao

 **from heaven:** minghao can lea ve

 **kermit8:** gladly

 

**kermit8 left the group.**

 

 **selfie god from china:**  ᵐᶦⁿᵍʰᵃᵒ ˡᵉᵃᵛᵉˢ ᶦ ˡᵉᵃᵛᵉ ᵗᵒᵒ

 

**selfie god from china left the group.**

 

 **smol bean:** if both of them can leave i can 2

 

**smol bean left the group.**

 

 **divaboo:** I JUST WOKE UP

 **divaboo:** WHATS HAPPENING

 **divaboo:** whats with all these fuse ??¿?¿??¿?

 **germgyu:** wdym u just woke up

 **germgyu:** its like 11:03 am

 

**sunshine adds kermit8, selfie god from china and smol bean.**

 

 **sunshine:** pls dont fight :((( it hurts my heart

 **selfie god from china:** ˢᵒᶠᵗ

 **selfie god from china:** ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ ᵒⁿˡʸ

 **sunshine:** ^u^

 **sunshine:** <3

 **nugu aegi:** im back from school

 **s.copus:** thats nice kid

 **nugu aegi:** D-:<

 **nugu aegi:** dont kid me

 **selfie god from china:** ᵐᶦⁿᵍʰᵃᵒ ᶦˢ ˢᵒᵇᵇᶦⁿᵍ

 **sunshine:** :( oh no

 **sunshine:** im on my way for hugs and cuddles

 **kermit8:** dont expose me @jun

 **kermit8:** i need a new roommate

 **selfie god from china:** ʰᵉʸ

 **kermit8:** :(((((( asap seokkie

 

**nugu aegi changes selfie god from china's name to soft for seokmin.**

 

**nugu aegi changes kermit8's name to seokmin's clingy babie.**

 

 

 

 


	3. betrayed.

**sunshine named the group to betrayed.**

**sunshine:** i walked into haos' room 

 **sunshine:** and i saw jeonghan hyung and hao cuddling

 **sunshine:** the betrAYAL

 **sunshine:** :(

 **germgyu:** WHAT

 **germgyu:** i call a break up

 **smol bean:** what the hell mingyu thats too dramatic

 **from heaven:** cALM DOWN

 **from heaven:** im here as a hyung

 **from heaven:** i hurt his feelings didnt i 

 **germgyu:** point taken

 **from heaven:** can we all stop creating fuse here

 **from heaven:** and focus on me

 **divaboo:** ARIANA GRANDE ????

 **from heaven:** no seungkwan what the hell

 

**from heaven changes the name to focus on jeonghan.**

**smol bean changes the name to focus on whipped!jeonghan.**

**smol bean changes from heaven's name to whipped!jeonghan.**

**smol bean:** thats more like it

 **s.copus:** nice 1 ji

 **s.copus:** i luv an intellectual

 

**whipped!jeonghan changes s.copus' name to whipped for jihoon.**

**whipped!jeonghan:** l0ser

 **whipped for jihoon:** fuck u yoon jeonghan

 **garden fairy:** shut up whipped mans

 **soft for seokmin:** ᶦ ʷᵃˡᵏᵉᵈ ᶦⁿᵗᵒ ʰᵃᵒ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ ᶜᵘᵈᵈˡᶦⁿᵍ

 **soft for seokmin:** ᵘʷᵘ  


**soft for seokmin changes his name to ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ.**

 

 **garden fairy:** jun

 **garden fairy:** i love u but pls

 **ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ:** ˢʰᵘˢʰ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ

 **whipped!jeonghan:** cringing

 **whipped for jihoon:** ur just jealous bc u single

 **germgyu:** burnᵀᴹ

 **germgyu:** apply cold water to burned area

 **whipped!jeonghan:** fuck yall

 **whipped!jeonghan:** sOMEONE BACK ME UP

 **nugu aegi:** there's no one to back u up hyung

 **whipped!jeonghan:** im blocking everyone

 **smol bean:** adios

 

 


	4. jeonghan: desperate

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**10: 14 AM**

 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** im: sad

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** jeonghan: desperate

 **whipped!jeonghan:** yea ok fINE

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i am desperate

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i dont even know his fuckngin name

 **germgyu:** u dont ??!!??

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i just said it right

 **whipped!jeonghan:** but im scared

 **whipped for jihoon:** why ??

 **garden fairy:** why?

 **ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ:** ʷʰʰᴴʰᴴʰʰʸʸʸʸʸ

 **garden fairy:** babe pLS

 **whipped!jeonghan:** becAUSE

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i think he's striaght

 **sunshine:** aw :<

 **smol bean:** i cant believe u cant spell straight right

 **whipped!jeonghan:** shut it smol bean

 **smol bean:** fuc k u whippedt

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**8:56 PM**

 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** um

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i wALKED INTO JIHOON AND CHEOL SUCKING EACH OTHER

 **garden fairy:** wtf hyung

 **hoshi moshi:** mY EYES

 **hoshi moshi:** tHERE R KIDS

 **nugu aegi:** hey

 **divaboo:** hEY

 **divaboo:** vernonie's a baby so yea

 **divaboo:** my baby actually

 **ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ:** ᵘʷᵘ

 **whipped!jeonghan:** fACES I MEAN !!!!!

 **whipped!jeonghan:** u dirty fuqs

 **hoshi moshi:** OH

 **hoshi moshi:** ;)

 **whipped!jeonghan:** anyway imma sleep

 **germgyu:** but its too early ???

 **whipped!jeonghan:** yea , so ??

 **whipped!jeonghan:** im going to church tomorrow

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i am: scared

 **sunshine:** u can do it hyung!!!

 **hoshi moshi:** go get him tiger

 **hoshi moshi:** rOAR

 **garden fairy:** soonyoung

 **garden fairy:** wtaf


	5. whippedtᵀᴹ

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**5:13 AM**

 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** im fuckifn nervous

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**8:31 AM**

 

 **whipped for jihoon:** thats hella early for ur system jeonghan

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**9:02 AM**

 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** bc im fuckign nervous

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** hyung, calm down

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** we'll accompany you thru out

 **sunshine:** yes ^u^

 **germgyu:** u got dis

 **smol bean:** i cant believe this but hyung, we're here for u 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** gUYS

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i cant believe im saying this but

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i luv u

 **whipped!jeonghan:** <3

 **ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ:** ᶦ ᵃᵐ: ˢᵒᶠᵗ

 **hoshi moshi:** sum1 hold me

 **hoshi moshi:** by someone i meant chan

 **divaboo:** im getting teary here

 **garden fairy:** i woke up to junhui cuddling

 **garden fairy:** now i understand why

 

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**9:38 AM**

 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** he's herevjaosrjrpokvopegjea

 **whipped!jeonghan:** fuckdkkfucksdkkdkfucksks

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** HYUNG CALM DOWN

 **whipped for jihoon:** hannie, breathe

 **whipped!jeonghan:** he took my breath away

 **garden fairy:** smooth

 **garden fairy:** fucking smooth

 **nugu aegi:** im sorry for being ia :(

 **nugu aegi:** but im here now :)

 **sunshine:** ^u^

 **nugu aegi:** jeonghan hyung! im always here altho i am ia sometimes <3

 **whipped!jeonghan:** thank u my child <3

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**10:23 AM**

 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** can i rant how beautiful he is

 **whipped!jeonghan:** HE

 **whipped!jeonghan:** hes so fucking beautiful

 **whipped!jeonghan:** why is he real

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i wanna marry him

 **whipped!jeonghan:** so bad

 **whipped for jihoon:** whippedtᵀᴹ

 **whipped!jeonghan:** mum i love him

 **whipped!jeonghan:** waiT HE'S COMING THIS WAY

 **nugu aegi:** ask for his name!!!!!!!

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i just melted

 **germgyu:** ASK FOR HIS NAME HYUNG

 **whipped!jeonghan:** suddenly i forgot how to speak

 

 

 


	6. he looks so pure for your nasty personality

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**11:57 AM**

 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** the session has ended :(

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** did u got his name ??

 **whipped!jeonghan:** um no

 **garden fairy:** weak shit

 **whipped!jeonghan:** f cu k u jeon

 **ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ:** ᵍᵉⁿᵗˡᵉ ᵒʳ ʳᵒᵘᵍʰ??

 **smol bean:** what the actual fuck junhui

 **ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ:** ᵗʰᵃᵗˢ ᵃ ʰʸᵘⁿᵍ ᶠᵒʳ ᵘ ʰᵒᵒⁿᶦᵉ

 

 **hoshi moshi** **changes**   **ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ˢᵉᵒᵏᵐᶦⁿ's name to hard for wonwoo.**

 

 **hoshi moshi:** case closed

 **hoshi moshi:** ure welcome

 **hard for wonwoo:**  ʷᶦⁿᵏ ʷᵒⁿᵏ

 **smol bean:** why are yall my friends

 **whipped!jeonghan:** anyway

 **whipped!jeonghan:** im currently (secretly) following him

 **smol bean:** u mean ure currently stalking him

 **divaboo:** thats creepy hyung

 **divaboo:** but send us a pic!!

 **germgyu:** we're gonna finally see hyung's church boy!!

 **nugu aegi:** but isnt jeonghan hyung a church boy too

 **germgyu:** oh .... yea

 **whipped!jeonghan:** ok wait hold up

**whipped!jeonghan:**

**whipped for jihoon:** he looks so pure for your nasty personality

 **whipped!jeonghan:** shut up cheol

 **sunshine:** hes so cute !!!

 **flower allergy vernonie:** i KnOw HiM

 **whipped for jihoon:** wth hansol i almost forgot u r here

 **whipped!jeonghan:** u do ???

 **garden fairy:** how come

 **flower allergy vernonie:** FaMiLy FrIeNd

 **flower allergy vernonie:** HiS nAmE iS jOsHuA

 **whipped!jeonghan:** like from the bible ???

 **flower allergy vernonie:** yEs ,,,, He'S tHe NiCeSt

 **whipped for jihoon:** lmao jeonghan he's the opposite of u


	7. ✓ seen by whipped!jeonghan

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**3:33 PM**

 

 **hoshi moshi:** kroo kroo

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**5:49 PM**

 

 **garden fairy:** wtf was that soonyoung

 **flower allergy vernonie:** yO

 **whipped for jihoon:** wOW HANSOL IS THAT U

 **whipped for jihoon:** someone slap me

 **whipped for jihoon:** i might be dreaming

✓ seen by whipped!jeonghan

 **whipped for jihoon:** jEONGHAN LITERALLY WENT HERE TO FCUKNIG SLAP ME

 **whipped!jeonghan:** u asked for it

 **flower allergy vernonie:** hEy

 **flower allergy vernonie:** hOw AbOuT wE aDd jOsHuA hErE

 **whipped!jeonghan:** how about a no

 **hoshi moshi:** YES

 **whipped!jeonghan:** NO

 **nugu aegi:** YES !!!!

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** NO

 **whipped!jeonghan:** YES

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** gotcha

 **whipped!jeonghan:** f cu k what

 

**flower allergy vernonie added Joshua Hong.**

 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** HANSOL WTF

 

**whipped!jeonghan removed Joshua Hong.**

**flower allergy vernonie added Joshua Hong.**

**whipped!jeonghan removed Joshua Hong.**

**flower allergy vernonie added Joshua Hong.**

**whipped!jeonghan removed Joshua Hong.**

**flower allergy vernonie added Joshua Hong.**

**whipped!jeonghan removed flower allergy vernonie.**

 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** oh fcu k

 

**whipped!jeonghan removed Joshua Hong.**

**nugu aegi added flower allergy vernonie.**

**flower allergy vernonie added Joshua Hong.**

 

 **whipped for jihoon:** i love hansol

 **divaboo:**????excuse me what

 

**Joshua Hong left the group.**

 

 **germgyu:** oooOooOOoooOohhhhHhhHHhhhh

 **whipped!jeonghan:** fcukign hell


	8. panicked gay! jeonghan

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**6:38 PM**

 

 **whipped!jeonghan:** asdfghjklooK WHAT YALL DID

 **smol bean:** wdym us

 **smol bean:**???¿¿??¿?¿¿??

 **germgyu:** u kept removing him

 **flower allergy vernonie:** hE cOuLd HaVe StAyEd iF U DiDnT rEmOvEd HiM

 **whipped!jeonghan:** IM SORRY OK

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i wasnt ready for this

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i wasnt expecting this

 **whipped!jeonghan:** this was all of a sudden

 **whipped!jeonghan:** i dont want to be a creeper ok

 **whipped for jihoon:** whoa, hannie calm down

 **whipped for jihoon:** relax

 **whipped for jihoon:** breathe

 

**smol bean changes whipped!jeonghan's name to panicked gay!jeonghan.**

 

**germgyu changes smol bean's name to jeonghan's name changer.**

 

 **jeonghan's name changer:** for once, ur mind amazes me mingyu

 **germgyu:** is that supposed 2 be a compliment or an insult

 **jeonghan's name changer:** insult ;-))

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** jihoon pls fc uk u

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** stop with this nicknames

 **jeonghan's name changer:** nah, it suits u very much :-)

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**7:21 PM**

 

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** i couldnt stop thinking

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** i messed up

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** my chances,, they're gone :(

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** stop overthinking hyung !!

 **flower allergy vernonie:** hYuNg !!!!

 **flower allergy vernonie:** i'LL gO TaLk 2 HiM

 **flower allergy vernonie:** i GoT u CoVeReD !!!!

 **garden fairy:** is that how u talk 2 him hansol

 **flower allergy vernonie:** u'LL NeVeR kNoW ;-)))

 **garden fairy:**???? yall r weird


	9. jeonghan and his ugly sobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this is short

**brotha from anotha motha (2)**

**7:32 PM**

 

 **vernonie:** yoooo

 **joshy:** yo brother

 **joshy:** lemme get this straight

 **joshy:** this is bc of that chat isnt it

 **vernonie:** uhhhh yea

 **vernonie:** sorry bout that bro

 **joshy:** its chill

 **joshy:** i guess someone doesnt want me there

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**7:53 PM**

 

 **flower allergy vernonie:** hYuNg

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** WHAT

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** DID U TALK TO HIM

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** WAHT DID HE SAY

**flower allergy vernonie: __**_[screenshot attached]_

**germgyu:** oooooHHHHHHHH

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** oH MY FUCKIGN HELL

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** NO

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** FUC K

 **sunshine:** :(((((

 **divaboo:** thats so sad alexa

 **hoshi moshi:** whos alexa?

 **divaboo:**???? hyung, thats a meme ????

 **hoshi moshi:** oh

 **divaboo:** use ur iphone right soonie

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** I WANT HIM HERE FOR LIFES SAKE

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** hyung r u ok

 **sunshine:** hyung :((((

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** my heart is hurting

 **jeonghan's name changer:** jeonghan is wailing

 **whipped for jihoon:** jeonghan and his ugly sobs

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** wOW CHEOL THANKS


	10. dick talk

******focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**8:11 PM**

 

 ** **hard for wonwoo:**** im back bitches

 **hard for wonwoo:** oops wrong acc

 **garden fairy:** im back bitches

 **jeonghan's name changer:**???? wtf ????

 **whipped for jihoon:** where tf did u 2 go

 **hard for wonwoo:** ʷᵉⁿᵗ ᵒᶠᶠ ˢᵘᶜᵏᶦⁿᵍ ᵈᶦᶜᵏ

 **whipped for jihoon:** JUNHUI WHAT THE FUCK

 **hard for wonwoo:** ᵘ ᵃˢᵏᵉᵈ ᵈᶦᵈⁿᵗ ᵘ

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** i wish i had some dick to suck

 **whipped for jihoon:** JEONGHAN WHAT THE FUCK

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** iM JUST SAD OK

 **hoshi moshi:** aw hyung :(

 **hoshi moshi:** one day u'll get a dick

 **garden fairy:**??????????but he has a dick ???????????

 **hoshi moshi:** to SUCK OK 

 **germgyu:** im keeping seokmin away from this dick talk

 **divaboo:** i just came back

 **divaboo:** to everyone talking about dicks

 **jeonghan's name changer:** im blocking everone

 **germgyu:** EVERONE

 **jeonghan's name changer:** fuc k u nasty man

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short im srry


	11. nugu aegi: i am a young adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me long enough to update (actually, i forgot this exists lmao im sorry)

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**8:57 PM**

 

 **garden fairy:** wouldnt it be funny if joshua reads all of these

 **flower allergy vernonie:** hYuNg 

 **flower allergy vernonie:** hE's OlDeR tHaN mOsT oF Us

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** hed probably throw God's teachings on me

 **divaboo:** i chOKED ON MY SPIT

 **germgyu:** u can be choked by spit ????

 **jeonghan's name changer:**  i am so close in slapping this bitch just test me

 **germgyu:** bet u cant

 **jeonghan's name changer:** fcking watch me

 **whipped for jihoon:** if hes older than most of us then ???

 **flower allergy vernonie:** nOt U hYuNg ,,, uRe sTiLl tHe oLdEsT :DDD

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** lmao grandpa

 **whipped for jihoon:** atleast i get to suck a dick

 **germgyu:** BURRRRNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** i didnt deserve the disrespect

 **flower allergy vernonie:** yOuNgEr ThAn ChEoL aNd JeoNgHaN hYuNg :DD

 **jeonghan's name changer:** dont u ever get tired of typing like that hansol

 **flower allergy vernonie:** hEhE nO

 **hard for wonwoo:** ˢᵒ ʷʰᵒ ᵗᵒᵖˢ??

 **whipped for jihoon:** junhui can u stop

 **hard for wonwoo:** ᵘʰᵐ ⁿᵒ ʰᵉʰᵉ

 **hoshi moshi:** im keeping channie away from this

 **nugu aegi:** BUT IM NOT A BABY ANYMORE

 **nugu aegi:** i am a young adult

 **nugu aegi** **changes**   **nugu aegi's name to young adult.**

 

 


	12. it's a switch

**panicked gay!jeonghan:** i'll top

**whipped for jihoon:** u sure ???

**whipped for jihoon:** can u even feel how whipped u r for him

 

**flower allergy vernonie added Joshua Hong.**

 

**garden fairy:** what was that hyung

**panicked gay!jeonghan:** BISHDHSSTCH 

 

**panicked gay!jeonghan removed Joshua Hong.**

 

**panicked gay!jeonghan:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FU CK WAS THAT

**panicked gay!jeonghan:**??????????????

 

**panicked gay!jeonghan changes**   **garden fairy's name to snake no. 1.**

**panicked gay!jeonghan changes flower allergy vernonie's name to snake no. 2.**

 

**panicked gay!jeonghan:** I H ATE YALL

**panicked gay!jeonghan:** THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING

**panicked gay!jeonghan:** oH g Od

**snake no. 1:** weAK

**snake no. 2:** We'Re JuSt TrYiNg 2 HeLp D:

**whipped for jihoon:** hansol have u been hanging out with seokmin

**snake no. 2:** wHy 

**whipped for jihoon:** ur emojis

**snake no. 2:** oH hEhE yEa :D

**seokmin's clingy babie:** nothing will happen if u keep running away hyung

**germgyu:** listen to the intellectual

**hoshi moshi:** wow what a supportive bf u are gyu

**sunshine:** haohao is the dominant in the relationship hehe

**whipped for jihoon:** SEOKMIN WHY R U HERE

**whipped for jihoon:** PROTECT THE BABIE

**divaboo:** gASPS

**snake no. 1:** URE A FCKUNG SUB ???? MINGYU >?????

**hard for wonwoo:** ᵃʳᵉⁿᵗ ᵘ ᵗᵒᵒ ʰᵉʰᵉ

**jeonhan's name changer:** LMAOAOOAOAOOAOOOOOO

**jeonghan's name changer:**  the teas has been spilled

**snake no. 1:**??????? u arent?

**jeonghan's name changer:** its a switch

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this is getting out of hand omgomgomgomg


	13. OPERATION JEONGHAN

**9:21 PM**

**garden fairy created the group.**

**garden fairy** named the group chat **OPERATION JEONGHAN**

 **garden fairy** added **flower allergy vernonie** and **9 others.**

 

 **jeju on the beat:** ugh

 **jeju on the beat:** another group chat

 **jeju on the beat:** great

 **nugu aegi:**???? we only have two ???? group chats ????

 **smol bean:** stop being dramatic seungkwan

 **garden fairy:** ok we got an operation to do

 **hoshi moshi:** get hyung a dick?

 **garden fairy:** close, but not that

 **garden fairy:** yet

 **germgyu:** ooooOoOhhhHhhHHhhh

 **flower allergy vernonie:** oK r U oL FrEe ToMoRrOw NiGhT ???

 **s.copus:** of course everyones free at friday night hansol

 **flower allergy vernonie:** aLrIgHt

 **** **flower allergy vernonie:** PaRtY @ mY hOuSe ToMoRrOw @ 8

 **smol bean:** my head hurts from trying to understand what hansol is trying to say

 **kermit8:** party at 8 at vernon's

 

**flower allergy vernonie created a plan.**

**flower allergy vernonie named the plan PaRtY @ 8 !!!**

**germgyu:** and then?

 **garden fairy:** hansol will get joshua hyung and then we let the magic work

 **hoshi moshi:** r we gonna let them drink poition

 **smol bean:** no smartass ure too literal

 **hoshi moshi:** heh

 **garden fairy:** everything clear?

 **selfie god from china:** ᵈᵒ ʷᵉ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵗᵒ ᶠᵘᶜᵏ

 **s.copus:** is that ur only contribution

 **selfie god from china:** ʰᵉʰ ᵏᶦⁿᵈᵒᶠ

 **kermit8:** see you guys tomorrow then

 **sunshine:** :DD


	14. operation jeonghan: start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt proofread and its 2 am and its exam week lmao

"Ah, hyung. You're just in time." Vernon said right after opening the front door.

"Well, you said you needed hands for preppin some food, didn't you?" Joshua replied, walking towards the kitchen, "Looks like you have a lot."

"Kindof, I'm having 11 friends over tonight."

"Well, that's  _a lot_ actually."

Vernon grins, "Could you start frying the prawn crackers while I order some pizzas?"

"Alright, sure." Joshua said, ruffling the younger's hair.

 

—

 

**OPERATION JEONGHAN (11)**

**6:21 PM**

 

 **flower allergy vernonie:** yO

 **flower allergy vernonie:** hYuNg iS iN tHe hOuSe

 **kermit8:** does he have any clue

 **flower allergy vernonie:** nO

 **garden fairy:** whats ur excuse

 **flower allergy vernonie:** I sAiD i NeEdEd a HaNd

 **hoshi moshi:** a hand for what

 **garden fairy:** dont voice it out

 **hoshi moshi:** hand job

 **garden fairy:** i said dont voice it out

 **flower allergy vernonie:** fOr PrEpArInG tHe SnAcKs !!!!

 **germgyu:** lmaooooo

 **garden fairy:** mingyu shut

 **s.copus:** meanwhile

 **s.copus:** jeonghan doesnt wanna go

 **smol bean:** but we're on it

 

—

 

Everything has been set— from snacks, to music, down to the main plan. Vernon grins slyly once he heard the door bell ring.

"I guess it's my cue to leave."

"What? Hyung, you know you can stay and hang with everyone." Vernon pauses, " I mean you _gotta_  meet everyone."

"Are you sure?"

"I am one hundred and one percent sure on this so settle yourself down while I get the door."  
The elder shrugs as he eyes the younger walk his way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whispers: this will get better


	15. let's get it

"Sorry for coming late, we waited for the hyungs." Dino smiled after apologizing.

"Jeonghan here has to be forced"

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, "Well, you didn't have to force me in the first place."

"It's okay, it's okay." Vernon smiles as he gestures them to come in, head counting each one.

_Perfect._

The chattering went on as they gather until they heard spoon dropping sounds coming from the kitchen.

"What was that?"

" _Are you cheating on me?_ "

Vernon chuckled at the thought, wrapping his arm around Seungkwan's shoulder. "That's ridiculous, of course not.", giving the latter a squeeze before continuing, "I invited _someone_ over. I hope you guys don't mind."

Jeonghan's eyes widens as soon as he saw a familiar figure in front of him and he  _swore_ he could have punch everyone in this house because 1) he knew this was coming and 2) he's pretty sure this whole thing was a set up.

"I apologize for creating such loud sound— _Jeonghan?_ "

The others shifted their gaze at the mention of the name, trying their hardest not to grin.

"Hyung? You know each other?"

"Well, not that much. We have the same church time service during Sunday."

"That's cool. Small world. Hi, I'm Cheol—"

"Cut the bullshit." Jeonghan interrupted, crossing his arm.

"Hyung—"

"You all think I would buy this act? And you," he said, pointing at the puzzled Joshua, "You even joined these crackheads?"

Seungcheol dragged Jeonghan away from the crowd, "What the hell?"

"Don't  _what the hell_ me Seugcheol and quit acting."

"He... doesn't know."

" _What?_ "

"You two. You were both under this set up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used their stage names instead (except for minghao and cheol) i hope thats alright


	16. lucky night NOT

 

Walking back into the room with a calmer Jeonghan, his brow raises as he spots them in circle.

“Everyone wanted to play spin the bottle.”

_This is getting suspicious_  but Jeonghan shrugs, taking a sit beside Wonwoo. _  
_

_“_ The rules are pretty simple. The bottle gets spin and then you do the dare. Failure to do so, you’ll be taking a shot of either soy sauce or vinegar.” Hoshi says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Wait, _are you serious_?”

“It was supposed to be some tequila but Vernon said Joshua hyung doesn’t drink so we had some  _slight_ changes.”

Joshua looks at him apologically, mouthing a ‘sorry.’

“Come on, hyung. It will be fun.” Dino said grinning. “Now, do the first spin.”

Jeonghan sighs, spinning the bottle.

 

_I hope it doesnt land on my direction for life’s sake. I hope it doesnt land on my direction for life’s sake. I hope it doesnt land—_

_“Fuck.”_

“Well, well, well, Jeonghan. If it isn’t your lucky night.” Seungcheol smirks and he swore he’s so close in strangling this guy.

Jun smirks, “7 minutes in heaven with,” he pauses, spinning the bottle.

 

 

_Joshua_.

 

_spare me, dear Lord._

Jun lets out a sly laugh, “Joshua hyung. 7 minutes with Joshua hyung.”

“No.” Jeonghan replied sternly.

“Dare or a shot of vinegar?”

Jeonghan eyes the younger, mouthing ‘I’m gonna fucking kill you, Wen Junhui.’ but the latter just shrugs, grinning.

 

Jeonghan was hesitant. He’s as embarrassed as ever but stood up as soon as he saw Joshua standing up.

“Alright!” Hoshi claps excitingly, “Time starts now, gesturing Seungkwan to put the timer on 10 minutes instead of 7.

 

—

 

“I’m sorry for not being able to drink tequila in the first place.”

“It’s not your fault you couldn’t drink.”

“It would be easier for you to say no if the vinegar wasn’t the option.”

“Well, yeah. Alright, you have a point.”

“And I’m sorry for not being your type.”

Jeonghan looks at him, “ _What?_ ”

“You seem to dislike me a lot. You were the one who removed me on that group chat, right?”

“Yeah–“

“And your face when you saw me come out of the kitchen and how you argued with the others.” Joshua paused, “And you were hesitant in coming with me in this small storage.”

 

“No—I mean, yeah but...” _I didn’t mean it that way._

“It’s alright.” The younger stood up, reaching for the door knob, “I’m sorry, coming here was a mis—“

 

Jeonghan shook his head, grabbing the younger by the wrist before crashing his lips onto Joshua.

 

It took Joshua a few seconds before kissing back lightly, holding the elder by the waist, pulling him closer.

 

 

“Being with you in this closet for a little time isn’t a mistake.” Jeonghan mumbled through their lips after letting go.


	17. i would be lying if i say no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seventeen right here (that was unnecessary)

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**10:58 AM**

 

 **whipped for jihoon:** we need answers jeonghan

 **whipped for jihoon:** what happened back there

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** nothing

 **snake no. 1:** we didnt set you guys up for nOtHiNg

 **jeonghan's name changer:** is that what u get from hanging out with hansol

 **snake no. 2:** tHe DisReSpEcT

 **hard for wonwoo:** ᵈᶦᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ᵐᵃⁿᵃᵍᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᶠᵘᶜᵏ

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** sadly, no

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** wdym nothing hyung

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** you were literally watching him the whole night instead of the movie

 **germgyu:** whippedt

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** he's just so ethereal

 **jeonghan's name changer:** there must be something more

 **hoshi moshi:** WE DIDNT LOCK YOU UP FOR 10 GOOD MINUTES FOR NOTHING

 **hoshi moshi:** so spill

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** ALRIGHT ALRIGHT CALM UR DICKS DOWN

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** geez

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** we kissed

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** that's it

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** nothing more, nothing less

 **hard for wonwoo:** ᶦˢ ʰᵉ ᵃ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ᵏᶦˢˢᵉʳ?

 **panicked gay!jeonghan:** i would be lying if i say no

 


	18. it's like chan's thing

"So, we meet again" Joshua says, walking towards Jeonghan, smiling.

The elder laughs, "and this time we're  _actually_ communicating."

Joshua laughs with him, " and you actually came earlier than expected."

"Are you spying on me?"

" _Spying?_ Says who stalked me at the mall one time."

The latter looks at him in amusement, playfully hitting the younger, " _Stop!_ "

Joshua laughs even more, "Alright, alright,  _hyung_."

Jeonghan pouts at him, "Don't use that honorific on me, you're only younger by two months."

"It's fun to tease you for a bit." The younger flashes his cute smile and  _he swore he'd never get tired of seeing his precious smile._

—

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**10:18 AM**

 

 **germgyu:** well jeonghan hyung's oddly quiet today

 **jeonghan's name changer:** of course he is,, its Sunday

 **jeonghan's name changer:** he's probably out there with joshua hyung

 **hoshi moshi:** probably out there getting sum dick

 **jeonghan's name changer:** soonyoung stop

 **hard for wonwoo:** ᵍᵒ ᵍᵉᵗ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵈᶦᶜᵏ **@panicked!gay jeonghan**

 **snake no.1:** baby ohmyg od pls

 **young adult:** dick! dick! dick!

 **whipped for jihoon:** wth chan r u chanting

 **divaboo:** chAn-TING

 **divaboo:** its like chan's thing

 **divaboo:** mind: blown

 **sunshine:** :OOOOO

 **snake no.2:** :oOoOoO

 **germgyu:** veRNON HAHAHSHSHSHSHSJSJAJJAKSJSJSJSJS

 **jeonghan's name changer:** why am i stuck with all of u

****


	19. jeonghan's a twink

 

“Are you free after this?”

“Why? So you could stalk me again?”

Jeonghan hits the younger, laughing. “ _Stop!_ ”

Joshua laughs with him, “I’m kidding, I’m free.”

“Cool. Would you like to hang out with me?”

“Of course.”

—

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**3:48 PM**

**hoshi moshi:** if u think jeonghan hyung's getting sum dick say twink

**hard for wonwoo:** ᵗʷᶦⁿᵏ

**divaboo:** twink

**young adult:** twink

**snake no.2:** tWiNk

**germgyu:** TWINK!!!

**whipped for jihoon:** jeonghan's a twink

**snake no.1:**  yall be snakes after jeonghan hyung sees this

 

—

 

   “So, this.... is my home.” Jeonghan smiles as he opens the front door.

“Your home feels so warm... and nice.”

“Thank you, have a sit and be comfortable. I’ll get the movies rollin’”

Joshua chuckles, “Alright.”, sitting on the couch with his palms on his knees.

“Are you tense? Or is that how you really sit?”

Joshua leans on his back and shuts his eyes, “Are you judging the way I sit,  _Jeonghan_?”

The latter shakes his head, sitting beside the younger. “Just asking.”

 

The next thing Joshua knew, he felt a pair of soft, damp lips against his. With his eyes still shut, he asks, “Were you dared again?”

Jeonghan bites his lip, “No. I just miss the feeling of your lips pressed against mine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh ;)


	20. You are my first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ: sᴍᴜᴛ
> 
>  
> 
> you can skip this chapter if ure uncomfortable ^u^

"Then kiss me." Joshua urged. " _Kiss me, Jeonghan_ "

His voice was soft but it was tempting, _seductive_ , that it ringed down to the elder's spine.  Jeonghan sat on the younger's lap before crashing his lips against Joshua's, cradling the latter's jaw onto his palm. Joshua lets out a small whimper as he felt Jeonghan's fingertips rub his nipple against the thin fabric.

"You like that, don't you?" Jeonghan whispers before licking the younger's earlobe.

"Mhmm-hnng, J-Jeonghan" Joshua lets out a tiny moan as he felt Jeonghan palm him through his pants.

"What was that, _baby_?" 

" _Stop teasing me before this go out of hand._ " The younger warns.

"Show me. Show me how mucky you are."

Joshua smirks, slightly biting his lip " _gladly._ "

—

With their clothes scattered around the bedroom floor, Joshua bends down, leveling the elder's crotch, before giving it a lick as he squeezes an ample amount of lube. Jeonghan bites his lower lip, _I can't believe this is actually happening_ , pulling pillows under his head for a better view. "You look so pretty- _Josh-uh_ "

Joshua eyes the elder as he slips one finger on Jeonghan's hole. 

" _O-oh my god_." Jeonghan shuts his eyes, back slightly arching.

"Does it hurt, baby?"

The elder bites his lip, "I-it does...  _it's painfully  good._ "

"Tell me if it's too much, alright?"

Taking Jeonghan's nod as a _yes_ , the younger slips another finger in, leaving small wet kisses on the latter's inner thigh before  _slowly_ pumping his lube-covered fingers in and out.

"Shu- _ahh_ " Jeonghan bites his lip, "M-more _. Baby, fuck me."_ He demanded.

Joshua stood up from his knees before pulling Jeonghan into a rather eager, passionate kiss.

"J-Joshua,  _please."_

 Positioning himself, Joshua breathes in sharply, " _I've actually never done this before._ "

"But the lubrication process-"

"I watched a video once, in case of emergency." Joshua says, chuckling.

" _Show me what you've learned_."

Joshua wastes no time, wrapping the elder's legs around his waist as he digs in slowly, earning a low husky moan from the latter.

Once he felt Jeonghan loosen up, Joshua starts to increase his pace, pounding the elder beneath him.

 _Ten. Twenty. Thirty._ Thirty ~~good~~ _satisfying_  minutes of loud moans and endless thrusting, Joshua finally says, "I'm close. _I'm so close, baby_."

"F-fuck, come inside me."

With one last thrust, Joshua came off, sprouting loads of white sticky fluid inside the elder's before plopping himself beside Jeonghan.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before? Because I'm pretty sure first timers aren't  _that_ good."

Joshua laughs, wiping the beads of sweat off the latter's temple.

 

"Trust me, you are my first."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sincerely apologize to all the bottom!joshua enthusiasts :(((((


	21. good is an understatement

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**9:38 PM**

 

 **panicked!gay jeonghan:** i m a twink

 **whipped for jihoon:** WHAT

 **hoshi moshi** **:** waIT DID U GET SUM DICK TODAY

 **panicked!gay jeonghan:** maybe

 **snake no. 1:** HOLYS HIT U DID DIDNT U

 **snake no. 1:** thaT'S WHY YOU WERE OUT THE WHOLE DAY

 **snake no. 1:** FCUDKKK DETAILS

 **germgyu:** who lead ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 **panicked!gay jeonghan:** him

 **jeonghan's name changer:** yall r fuc king subs

 **panicked!gay jeonghan:** excuse me we're a switch

 **germgyu:** how does it feel to be unvirgin

 **panicked!gay jeonghan:** i can only say: i can finally relate

 **hard for wonwoo:** ᶦˢ ʰᵉ ᵍᵒᵒᵈˀ

 **panicked!gay jeonghan:** good is an understatement

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update :<


	22. Joshua's whippedt!twink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow,,, i missedt this ????
> 
> \+ thank you for the 209 kudos ??? i luv u guys, i didnt think u will be entertained by this but wAw thank u (really) i am lost for words <3

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**10:04 PM**

 

 **snake no. 1:** isnt it funny how jeonghan hyung finally got laid by the man of his dreams

 **snake no. 1:** but still remains out of this groupchat

 

**focus on whipped!jeonghan (12)**

**10:14 PM**

 

 **hard for wonwoo:** ʰᵉʰᵉ ʸᵉᵃʰ

 **snake no. 1:** tnx for the support babe

 **snake no. 1:** u never disappoint me

 **hard for wonwoo:** ʷᶦⁿᵏ

 **jeonghan's name changer:** hyung wtf ???

 

 **hoshi moshi** named the group to  **jeonghan's a twink.**

 **hoshi moshi** changes panicked gay!jeonghan's name to **twink.**

 

 **twink:** SHU TUP SOONYOUNG

 **snake no. 1:** its finally that time of the year

 **twink:**????????what

 

 **snake no. 2** added **Joshua Hong.**

 **twink** removed his nickname.

 **hoshi moshi** changes Yoon Jeonghan's name to **Joshua's twink.**

 

 **Joshua's twink:** SOONYORJNGNGNGNGGGGG

 **Joshua Hong:** hello?

 **Joshua Hong:** I'm not gonna be removed now, am I?

 **germgyu:** lmaaaaoooooooo

 **germgyu:** i luv this guy already

 **Joshua's twink:** uhm ???? excuse me ?????

 **germgyu:** urs ????

 **snake no. 1:** buuRRRNNNNNnnnNNNNN

 **Joshua's twink:** miNGYU SHUTUPPPPPPP

 **Joshua's twink:** all of u shut up

 

 **Joshua's twink** removed his nickname.

 **hoshi moshi** removed  **Yoon Jeonghan** as admin.

 **hoshi moshi** changes Yoon Jeonghan's name to  **Joshua's whippedt!twink.**

 

 

 **jeonghan's name changer:** lmaaaooooo

 **jeonghan's name changer:** this is by far jeonghan hyung's best name

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** why am i in a groupchat full of snakes™


	23. jeonghan's answered prayer

  **jeonghan's a twink (13)**

**12:30 AM**

 

 **hoshi moshi** changes Joshua Hong's name to ** **Jeonghan's answered prayer.****

 

  **jeonghan's a twink (13)**

**6:15 AM**

**Joshua's whippedt!twink:** sYOp MESSUNG WIRH TJE GRouP  cHST SOONYOUNG

 

  **jeonghan's a twink (13)**

**8:08 AM**

 

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** oh sorry i typed that with my eyes half closed

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** but yea i kno yall got the msg

 

  **jeonghan's a twink (13)**

**10:04 AM**

**jeonghan's name changer:** Jeonghan's answered prayerdkskklsksk

 **jeonghan's name changer:** mY lUNGSZ

 **jeonghan's name changer:** i CANKT BREATGE

 **germgyu:**  HSSKSKSJDJDKDKDKDK

 **snake no. 1:** isnt it funny how he messed up all the words except for soonyoung s name

 **hard for wonwoo:** ʰᵉʰᵉ ʸᵉᵃʰ ᶦᵗˢ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ᶠᵘⁿⁿʸ

 

  **jeonghan's a twink (13)**

**11:22 AM**

 

 **whipped for jihoon:** i accidENTALLY WALKED INTO JEONGHAN JACKIN G OOOF

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** i CAN EXPALIN

 **germgyu:** exPALIN lololololollllll

 **Jeonghan's answered prayer:** why are you doing that when you can ask me

 **whipped for jihoon:** oH MY G OD

 **whipped for jihoon:** shookt

 **seokmin's clingy babie:** well hoshi hyung's bouta right about the answered prayer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 


	24. chaotic as hecc

  **jeonghan's a twink (13)**

**12:02 PM**

 

 **hoshi moshi:** cheapest lube in the market

 **hoshi moshi:** oPps sorry that was spposed to be for google search

 

  **jeonghan's a twink (13)**

**12:19 PM**

 

 **whipped for jihoon:** SoonyoUNG JEEZ

 **hoshi moshi:** i said sorry didnt i

 **snake no. 1:** why look for them when u can ask jun for that

 **snake no. 1:** he has like,,, 2 boxes of lube under our bed

 **germgyu:** y do u have tons of lubricants under ur bed

 **snake no. 1:** do u rlly wanna know?

 **whipped for jihoon:** wonwoo

 **whipped for jihoon:** get

 **whipped for jihoon:** off

 **whipped for jihoon:** of

 **whipped for jihoon:** this

 **whipped for jihoon:** chat

 **snake no. 1:** uH wHOo0pS

 **divaboo:** yes hello bow down bc im back

 **young adult:** where did u even go

 **divaboo:** jeJu with vernonie

 **divaboo:** because we're the cutest

 **germgyu:** yeA|H RIG|HT

 **young adult:** r those borderlines

 **young adult:** why r u using borderlines when u type

 **germgyu:** stop asking young adult

 

  **jeonghan's a twink (13)**

**2: 43 PM**

 

 **jeonghan's name changer:** this groupchat's chaotic as hecc

 

 

 

 


	25. they're the second cutest

  **jeonghan's a twink (13)**

**1:53 PM**

 

 **whipped for jihoon:**???jeonghans nowhere to be found ????

 **snake no. 1:** arent u with him an hour ago

 **Jeonghan's answered prayer:** he's with me

 **germgyu:** :OOOOOOOO

 **whipped for jihoon:** uhm u didnt ??? help him... ryt?

 **Jeonghan's answered prayer:** it's not what you guys think

 **Jeonghan's answered prayer:** i didn't help him jack off

 **Jeonghan's answered prayer:** we're out here chilling at my place

 **Jeonghan's answered prayer:** watching movies that includes soft cuddling

 **sunshine:** uwu

 **hard for wonwoo:** ᵘʷᵘ

 **snake no. 1:** he types so neatly

 **jeonghan's name changer:** lol wonwoo

 **divaboo:** thats so cute plS

 **young adult:** and u say u guys r the cutest

 **divaboo:** we are

 **divaboo:** theyre the second cutest

 **Jeonghan's answered prayer:** u guys were flirting right infront of my salad i couldnt stand it -jeonghan

 **whipped for jihoon:** u could have sat

 **Jeonghan's answered prayer:** i was supposed to curse but joshua says no

 **whipped for jihoon:** too bad hannie

 **joshua's whippedt!twink:**  so hellofUK U CHEOL

 **snake no. 1:** jeonghan hyung had to change accounts to curse

 **snake no. 2:** loooOooOooOOooooL

 

 

 

 

 


	26. i like you, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried my hardest to have a GrEaT ending heh

  **jeonghan's a twink (13)**

**6:47 PM**

 

 **whipped for jihoon** added **Yoon Jeonghan as admin.**

 

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** hello bitvhes im back

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** tnx to this dumbass for leaving his phone while he flirts :-)

 

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink** changes whipped for jihoon's name to **jihoon's dumbass.**

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink** changes hoshi moshi's name to  **pucca.**

 

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** thats more like it

 **jihoon's dumbass:** hEY

 **pucca:** why'd u changed mine :(((((

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** bc u remind me of pucca

 **jeonghan's answered prayer:** jeonghan stop being mean

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** :((((((((((( ok

 **snake no.1:** SHUT UP

 **snake no.1:** THIS IS WHIPPED CULTURE

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** i just rlly like him ok

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** hes all ive ever asked

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink:** soonyoungs right when he named shua as my answered prayer

 **pucca:** can i get an amen

 

 

 **Joshua's whippedt!twink** named the group to  **i like one (1) person** **.**

 

 **divaboo:** OH MY GOD

 **divaboo:** SOMEONE HAND ME TISSUES

 **divaboo:** IM ABOUT TO CRY

 

  **i like one (1) person** **(13)**

**6:54 PM**

 

 **jeonghan's answered prayer:** yoon jeonghan

 **jeonghan's answered prayer:** i like you, too

 

 

 

 

♡

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my biggest thanks to everyone who enjoyed and loved this chat fic ughh i love u guys.  
> (im sorry i suck at giving thanks pls accept my virtual hugs instead <3)


End file.
